Es más que un sentimiento
by SotaElderSoldier
Summary: Solo una historia de amor más. El tiempo pasa pero los sentimientos permaneces, estaré a tu lado hasta el fin de los tiempos, tú eres mi estrella blanca, que marca el firmamento de mi vida, los más valioso que tengo, quiero compartirlo, no tengo miedo porque estás aquí para darme fuerza.
1. Tú y yo

Un fic de una pareja, que raramente me ha inspirado.

Disclaimer: LWA no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

 **Tú y yo**

El viento era fresco, llevaba consigo el aroma de los árboles, lo que hacía relajar todos mis sentidos, mientras esperaba. Sentada sobre aquella banca, estando lejos de toda la presión que día a día solía tener, me provocaba cierta ansiedad al pensar que debía volver, no quería, deseaba que su espera no tuviera que prolongarse más de lo necesario, o esa persona ya me lo pagaría, estar ahí era demasiado importante, era el único lugar donde podía vivir esos momentos especiales que anhelaba cada mañana al despertar, de mi parte la esperaría cuanto fuera, si es que no tuviera el tiempo contado…aún si no fuese así, el hecho que fuera una despistada e irresponsable de lo peor, no le da el derecho de serlo conmigo, ya tendría que haber aprendido a comportarse como debe, pero no, seguía jactándose de su mal ver, de sus imprudencias e impulsos, a veces olvidaba su lugar, que tenía que darme un trato distinto, lo merezco, después de todo ante sus ojos soy - diferente, soy…

"… ¡yo te amo como eres, ámame así también, sino…!" Por un instante mi pecho dolió, al recordar la sola idea, y es que aunque lo niegue, esa dejadez de ella me agradaba casi tanto como lo odiaba, pero no por ello me separaría de su lado, eso jamás.

Observé el piso gastado, que esa tarde era adornado por pequeñas flores guiadas por el capricho del viento a caer sobre él, un grueso barandal de concreto que rodeaba la pequeña cúpula junto a las escaleras que daban al centro de dicho lugar ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la primera vez? Giré mi rostro hacia un pilar en donde algo muy peculiar me hizo sonreír…

"… ¡Tú eres mía!..." había dicho jactanciosamente, desde entonces me pregunté ¿Cuándo dejaría de hablar a gritos? Esa era otra mala costumbre que a veces hacía sacarme de quicio, pero que a la vez me dejaba ver toda la pasión y vibra de vida que desprendía a cada paso. Recuerdo un breve susto al verla sacar un objeto puntiagudo de su bolso, darme la espalda para luego aferrarse al pilar de forma hasta cómica mientras producía un ruido en el que parecía romper el concreto. Desde entonces sobre el pilar siempre veía dibujado un corazón, con las letras A&D, recuerdo haberle preguntado por qué no era la inicial de mi nombre el que iba primero "…porque yo te protegeré" aclaró, mientras torpemente explicaba que ella cuidaría mi espalda y mi retaguardia, a la vez que se sonrojaba diciendo esto último, y que antes de que cualquier cosa pudiera dañarme, ella recibiría el impacto en mi lugar. A veces tenía unas ideas tan bobas, que no sabía de donde las sacaba.

-¿Te hice esperar mucho princesa?- Tan ensimismada estuve que no me di cuenta que ella se aproximaba a la distancia, cualquiera sería capaz de percatarse, con su aún, torpe volar a la escoba. Desde el primer instante noté esa dulce voz en tono bajo, algo inusual en ella, además de apenada y cohibida ¿Qué habría hecho ésta vez?

-Has tardado mucho en llegar, Akko- dije duramente al tiempo que la veía respingar por esas palabras- parece que no te importa dejarme aquí esperando.

-¡N-no es eso! ¡Fue culpa de Sucy! ¡Verás, esta vez creo un hongo monstruoso, ya sabes como es ella, el punto es que se puso a destruir todo lo que encontraba a su paso y-y-y p-pues no tuve más remedio que ayudarle, nos costó mucho detenerle, realmente era muuuy fuerte, incluso Lotte resulto agraviada por la situación, logramos vencerlo al dormirlo con una seta somnífera y lo rebanamos en pedacitos! ¡Y al final de todo Sucy parecía muy contenta! ¡Me dio tanta rabia! ¡Ni siquiera parecía arrepentida por todos los problemas que causo! ¡Luego me di cuenta que era tarde para…!...venir a verte… ¡¿Me perdonas?!- cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras realizaba con sus brazos ademan de protegerse de algo, como si cubriera su rostro y parte de su torso con ambos brazos.

-¿Dices que vencieron a un hongo con otro hongo?- Parecía cosa de risa, pero no hice ni el ademan, decidí torturarla un poco, ya que al parecer si se sentía muy culpable.

-¡Sí! ¡Que ridículo no!- el nerviosismo sumado a una risa forzada que levemente temblaba, al no saber que le esperaba, era en verdad un espectáculo para disfrutar.

-Ya no sé que hacer contigo, Akko. Cuando por fin creo que has cambiado, que entiendes que lugar debes tener conmigo, terminas decepcionándome- el toque, es que no le he mirado a los ojos, sé que eso le afecta más de lo que puede admitir.

-E-eh, q-qué quie-res d-decir…- se escucha temerosa, ha bajado sus brazos sosteniéndolos frente a sí, como si tratará de comprender algo- sé que estás molesta desde antes, por lo que ocurrió en la oficina de secretaria central, pero n-no imaginaba que estu-vieras tan molesta, Diana déjame explic…- la interrumpí antes de que continuara.

-¡Es que no lo sé! Cuando pienso en mi futuro, no sé qué puedo esperar al estar contigo, Akko. La verdad, no quiero arrepentirme algún día de no estar con la persona adecuada, por eso…- me levanté lentamente, y le di la espalada, aparentando un gesto para marcharme.

-¡Espera!- gritó fuerte, en un instante deshizo la distancia que nos separaba, y se lanzó a abrazarme con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Yo te amo Diana! ¡Prometo que mejoraré! ¡Daré todo de mí y te lo demostraré! ¡Seré esa persona capaz de estar a la altura de tus expectativas! ¡Pero no te vayas! ¡No me dejes!- pude notar su voz tortuosa tratando de contener el llanto, pero fue inevitable, al terminar su confesión derramó sus lágrimas, a la vez que comenzaba a hipar.

-Suéltame- pedí suave- creí que ya habíamos quedado claro, Akko.

-Diana- susurró- Diana- repitió- Diana- parecía un lamento. Su agarre perdió fuerza, eso me molestó un poco ¿Acaso me estaba dejando ir? Pero yo seguía estando entre sus brazos, me giré e inmediatamente colocó su rostro sobre mi pecho-…te amo- confesó una vez más a voz quebrada.

-Brujita atolondrada, yo te amo como eres, es por eso que ya estás a la altura de mis expectativas- levantó su rostro extrañada por mis palabras, yo sonreía, y en lugar de sentir culpa por sus lágrimas, me regocije de alegría en su "aparente" dolor- nunca digas eso otra vez.

-Que cruel- dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa, yo acuné su rostro entre mis manos, ella me abrazó más fuerte- Akko tuvo mucho miedo- se expresó cual niña.

-Fue tu castigo por hacerme esperar por segunda vez, pero no todo fue tan malo, no me retaste como otras veces, por primera vez no pones esa barrera y he podido darme cuenta de lo mucho que me amas…- se miraba hermosa, sus lágrimas adornando su rostro como perlas, su respiración lenta, sus reacciones refrenadas por alguna extraña razón ¿Será que Akko estará dando un paso al complicado mundo de los adultos? Ha crecido tanto, me doy cuenta que no solo su cuerpo.

-Yo sería incapaz de expresar con palabras lo mucho que te amo, no me alcanzarían, no sería suficiente, Diana…- subió un poco para quedar frente a mi rostro- no vuelvas a hacer algo así…- cerró su agarré sobre mi cintura juntando nuestros cuerpos y escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello.

-¿Qué pasa Akko? Crecer ha hecho que pierdas confianza…- me burle.

-N-no es eso…es por ti, tú me haces ser diferente- la sentí sonreír dejando salir un suspiro- no sabes cuanto…me afectas, cuando pienso que alguien mejor que yo puede alejarte de mi lado, tú eres perfecta y yo…

-Akko, no te dejes llevar por lo que dicen otros, tú no piensas así, tu corazón es más puro, ese es el porque no tienes miedo a decir lo que piensas, a expresarte libremente, no hagas caso a lo que dicen los demás, yo amo a Akko, por ser Akko…si no puedes expresar con palabras tu amor por mí, hazlo con acciones…- lo último lo dije susurrando sobre su oído.

Y así fue, al sentir sus labios sobre mi cuello, ladeé mi rostro para darle espacio, a lo que la rodeaba con mis brazos y me sujetaba de su capucha café, siempre me gustaba verla con ella, la hacía ver tan sexy cuando no cubría su rostro, como una verdadera brujita. Fue subiendo, pasando por mi mentón deteniéndose a pocos milímetros de mi boca, abrí mis ojos que había cerrado, solo para encontrarme con su mirada rubí encendida por el fuego, nuestros aliento chocaron aumentando la tensión, quería que me besara ¡ya!, hasta que por fin, creo que por impulso de ambas, nuestros labios se encontraron, y desde el comienzo era un encuentro hambriento y desesperado.

Hace mucho tiempo que Akko perdió el miedo de besarme con toda su pasión. Al inicio solo pasaba disculpándose por su efusividad, no solo era energética para cualquier actividad, también al desbordar su pasión, o a lo improvisto que solía ser en cada ocasión, al terminar un abrazo anhelante o un beso repentino siempre me decía "lo siento, quería besarte, al verte no lo pude resistir", y como uno de sus constantes caprichos, yo me convertí en "algo más" que ella no podía resistir.

Al faltarnos el aire, luego de besarnos sin pausar, se rompió el beso, pero no dejé de sujetarla con mis brazos.

-Para complacer a una Cavendish, tendrás que hacer más que eso…- tenía puesto un sonrojo que rivalizaba con sus ojos, que brillaban como titilantes estrellas resplandecientes en el cielo.

-Te amo Diana ¡Nunca me alejaré de ti!- apretó más nuestro abrazó.

-Así me gusta- ya volvía a la normalidad, eso era bueno. Repentinamente sentí que cargaba todo mi peso, y que mis pies se despegaban del suelo firme. Me asusté un poco, no tuve tiempo de pensarlo mucho ya que inmediatamente giró sobre su eje, mientras me sostenía, la escuche reír, mientras giraba dos veces más- ¡Akko!- dije a modo de sorpresa, pero feliz- por un momento me asustaste.

-Perdona por actuar del modo en que lo hice, no se que pasaba conmigo, tu rechazó es lo único que no puedo tolerar, pero aunque yo no sea nadie, aunque yo no valga nada, o tenga un lugar importante ¡Prometo hacerte feliz! ¡Incluso si no quieres!- terminó con su sonrisa ensanchada, en sus ojos esa determinación junto a un toque de rebeldía y torpeza, hizo dar un vuelco a mi corazón. Me recordó a aquella vez en la que sin dudarlo me afrontó antes de partir de Luna Nova, y no solo eso, también había ido a mi búsqueda, para hacerme regresar. Sé que Akko hubiera hecho eso por cualquiera, no que fuera importante, pero ella fue la única en hacerlo por mí, tiene un gran corazón.

 **Nota:**

Les gustó, no les gustó, comenten igual.


	2. De venir

Disclaimer: LWA no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

 **De venir**

Ella lo sabía perfectamente, después de todo no era algo sencillo de ignorar. Desde que la miró por primera vez con ese porte petulante, destacaba, en aquel entonces le molestó de sobremanera esa actitud prepotente de la que consideró una vez su rival. No podía permitir que ella la superara, ella sería mejor un día sin duda. Más el destino es tan impredecible que todo lo que una vez parecía cierto se desmoronó sin verlo venir, incluso ella. Su belleza, con ese cabello esmeralda tan peculiar, o sus ojos tan delicadamente delineados que le daban un toque de sensualidad involuntaria que se juntaba perfecto a ese semblante serio y con ese rostro que perfilaba, de alguna forma parecía insuperable, más que nada porque pensaba en ella, y en que no era la única en poder admirar esa brillante escultura, capricho de la naturaleza semejante existencia. La heredera de la familia Cavendish era codiciada, no solo por su apellido, era un gran prospecto en todos los aspectos que alguien pudiera desear, eso y mucho más. Llamaba la atención a donde fuera, muchos incluso le coqueteaban a pesar de no conseguir nada, se esforzaban pero no servía de nada, era sin duda como una princesa hecha de hielo, solo era posible admirarla pero nadie podía alcanzarla.

"Te será difícil encontrar a alguien aquí que respete la magia de Shiny Chariot"

Contundente y sin miramientos decía lo que pensaba, chocando constantemente en sus primeros encuentros. Esas fueron las primeras palabras que ella le brindó, ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos y deseos, cosa que no sabía en aquel entonces, pero escucharle decir eso la desanimó por un momento, solo por un momento. Lejos se encontraba ya ese recuerdo, en lo más profundo de su memoria.

"Akko, no recuerdes esas cosas, me avergüenza aquella actitud que tuve contigo"

Solía decir, y más por ello la molestaba. Le gustaba verla como se sonrojaba cuando se lo decía, en ocasiones incluso la molestaba tanto que Diana dejaba de hablarle en casi todo un día, su princesa era también caprichosa y muy orgullosa. Sí, ahora podía decirlo con toda propiedad, porque esa hermosa mujer era ahora SU princesa. El corazón le latía desbocado cada que recordaba lo afortunada que era.

"Soy yo la afortunada por tenerte a mi lado, Akko"

Le contradecía con esa voz tan dulce al estar a solas, ya que su chica era medio tsundere al estar en público, le costaba dar muestras de cariño y recibirlas. Pero justo en ese momento no era el caso, luego de algunos castos besos, medias caricias, bromas inocentes, platicar de su día en la cúpula perdida del bosque que era su pequeño lugar secreto, donde habían compartido bellos momentos. Recuerda, hace algunas lunas haberlo encontrado…

 _Días difíciles se vinieron luego de recuperar el gran Triskellion, que solo una gran bruja podría recuperar, para asombro y sorpresa casi de todos, esa bruja era nada más y nada menos que Atsuko kagari, la peor estudiante, según muchas otras estudiantes y algunas profesoras de Luna Nova, en especial miss Finnelan, incapaces de aceptar que semejante responsabilidad estuviera a cargo de la persona menos indicada de todas. Para más asombro de los presentes, una de las tantas en respaldar a Akko fue Diana Cavendish, no que fuera la primera, sus amigas consideraban que Akko era la indicada para cuidar el poder antiguo de las brujas, y no podía estar en mejores manos, sin embargo, eso no era suficiente para los que se oponían, hasta que habló la chica de cabellos verdosos, dejando a todos mudos, ante sus acertados argumentos sobre el por qué miss Kagari y nadie más podía llevar la responsabilidad del gran Triskellion:_

 _-… agregando que, ya hace tiempo que Kagari-san cumplió con lo indicado para ser reconocida como una verdadera bruja, y también ha cumplido con los requisitos de Luna Nova. Además una persona cualquiera no puede ser elegida por Claiomh Solais. Kagari-san sufrió hace tiempo un arrebato de su magia, pero ésta se encuentra latente dentro de su interior, la mejor prueba es que ella ha podido recuperar el antiguo poder de las brujas, ha habido muchos escogidos, pero ella ha sido la única en conseguirlo, no solo por su poder, sino por sus sentimientos hacia la magia, debemos respetar la sabiduría de las antiguas brujas, éste es el destino de Atsuko Kagari, cualquiera que interfiera puede alterar el equilibrio que hemos recuperado, es hora de hacer renacer la magia en todo el mundo y no lo conseguiremos si estamos divididos o imponemos nuestro juicio a lo que debe ser, no debemos intervenir en el gran designio del destino- todos callaron ante lo dicho, así que Diana miró directamente a Akko para decir sus últimas palabras en ese discurso- y si Kagari-san me lo permite, yo la acompañaré y le ayudaré en esa ardua y difícil tarea…_

 _Por supuesto que Akko accedió con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Estrechando sus manos sellaron ese pacto, Diana se sintió dichosa de poder cumplir el sueño que compartía con su difunta madre de recuperar el esplendor del mundo de la magia, no de la manera que una vez espero, pero ser una de las participes principales era más de lo que pudiera pedir, aparte de tener la oportunidad de serlo._

 _La primera vez en confrontar a Akko recuerda, no creer en sus palabras acerca del Shiny Rod, lo creyó una mentira de ser el verdadero al igual que la dueña acerca de ser una bruja. Ella era admirada, por su gran conocimiento de la magia, pero esa tarde descubrió que hace mucho perdió algo muy valioso, que trató de olvidar y dejar enterrado sobre el paso del tiempo, pero que regresó con fuerza al ver invocar la magía de Akko con el Claiomh Solais, y salvar a las Pappiliodya que ella por unos momentos intento destruir. Ese día se dio cuenta de tres cosas, la primera, que Akko era la escogida por el gran designio que determinaría el futuro de las brujas, cosa que no fue capaz de comprender "¿Por qué ella?" Se preguntó en aquel instante. La segunda, y lo que esfumó de su mente el pensamiento anterior, y más importante, Akko no era una chica cualquiera, de alguna forma ella tenía un gran poder oculto, no solo por ser capaz de conjurar sobre las Pappiliodya, sino al salvar al mismo tiempo el gran árbol conmemorativo, y tercero y último, el desaliento al no poder decir que fue Akko y no ella, la que fue capaz de hacer el milagro sobre aquellos seres mágicos, y que a pesar de todo lo que pudiera decir alguna vez, ella reconoció a Akko desde ese mismo momento como una gran bruja._

 _Regresando a lo que se avecinaba, la presión de trabajo que calló sobre sus hombros no se hizo esperar, y era más de lo que podían sobrellevar, al menos para Akko, que de casi de un momento para otro parecía que tener una agenta increíblemente apretada, cada día era más agitado que el anterior, de reunión en reunión, decisiones, discusiones, algunas más entendibles que otras, a veces era demasiado complejo de comprender para Akko quien solo fijaba su atención en un punto de la argumentación para estar de acuerdo o no, a parte de recibir el apoyo de Diana ante cualquier duda- que eran muchas- que tuviera, y con paciencia ella se lo explicaba._

 _En ese tiempo Akko se exasperaba llegando cerca del final de cada día, veía poco a sus amigas, le parecía que su vida estaba controlada por una autoridad mayor a pesar del gran renombre con el que ahora contaba. Diana miraba lo agotaba que terminaba cada día, y a su modo trataba de animarla, también era testigo del gran esfuerzo que Akko ponía en cada cosa, todo por el resurgir de la magia, se recordaban cada día. Muchas veces aprovechaba al estar a solar con ella de darle una cálido abrazo por su esfuerzo, sabía que todo aquello no era algo a lo que Akko estuviera acostumbrada, y merecía su correspondiente reconocimiento, que nadie aparte de ella parecía ver, los demás parecía que solo esperaban cualquier duda o flaqueo de parte de la chica para desacreditarla, motivo por el cual nunca se apartaba de su lado al ver aquellas malas intenciones, cuando la miraba titubear algunas ocasiones, que no solían ser demasiadas._

 _-No podría hacerlo sin ti- se encontraban cenando después de un día arduo de trabajo, y Akko le confesaba demostrando el cansancio con su voz._

 _-Tú te has esforzado, no te quites el crédito de tu propio trabajo._

 _-Diana…- pareció que Akko quería decirle algo fuera de cualquier tema de las labores diarias, pero se frenó al solo decir su nombre._

 _-¿Sucede algo malo Akko? Sabes que puedes confiarme lo que sea, estoy aquí para ti- dijo con cautela para ver como reaccionaba la chica._

 _-…Van Kuniz, me pidió que te dijerá si querías almorzar con él mañana, aquí está el número con el lugar- finalizó y le extendió una media tarjeta sobre la mesa. El joven del que hablaba Akko, era con quien tuvieron una de las últimas reuniones para establecer puntos de conexión global entre Luna nova y puntos estratégicos que ayudarían a las brujas y a organizar las relaciones con el exterior._

 _-¿Y eso tiene algo que ver sobre los tratados que estamos estableciendo con los otros países?- Diana forzó un poco la voz, la cual le salió más ronca de lo normal._

 _-No, dijo que si podías, para tener un encuentro particular, que le parecías una chica hermosa y educada, creo que es una cita- Akko desviaba la mirada con desdén, no queriendo confrontarla._

 _-Pues no iré- contestó segura Diana, Akko reaccionó de inmediato viéndola sorprendida- ¿a qué viene esa mirada? Tenemos mucho que hacer, no tengo tiempo para perderlo en cosas innecesaria, le llamaré para decirle que rechazo la oferta._

 _-Pero, Diana…_

 _-¿Qué? ¿Acaso querías que fuera?- le interrumpió._

 _-No para nada…- dijo pareciendo más jovial- ¡para nada!- alzó un poco más la voz- ¡Tu vida amorosa no es de mi interés!- soltó por impulso, y casi se arrepintió de inmediato, al ver un breve gesto de dolor que cruzó por el rostro de su interlocutora._

 _El rostro de Diana tácito, sin ninguna expresión, sabía significaba molestia, era algo que no le agradaba a Akko, sobre todo si era la que lo provocaba, así no podía saber lo que pensaba o sentía la chica de ojos azul topacio. Es cierto que el estar ocupadas, había desviado por completo el poco acercamiento que llevaban desarrollando, pero eso no significaba que lo ignorasen, por un lado Diana pensaba que ya habría tiempo, en tanto que Akko solo esperaba que todo terminara pero ¿Era realmente necesario?_

 _-Me retiro- fue lo único que dijo, antes de levantarse y dirigirse a su habitación, sin importarle dejar su plato a medio terminar._

 _Akko nerviosa, sabía que era a causa de lo dicho, y no dudo dos segundo en levantarse e ir tras ella, y tomándola de su muñeca detuvo su andar._

 _-¡No quise decir eso! ¡Perdóname! ¡Después que tú me has ayudado tanto!_

 _-¿Es por qué te he ayudado?- preguntó al aire, mirando a la nada mientras mordía su labio inferior, claramente estaba dolida "¿qué soy yo para ti Akko?"._

 _Akko la abrazó repentinamente por la espalda, y sintió esa vibrante calidez, hacía tiempo que la chica hiperactiva no tomaba la iniciativa para abrazarla, generalmente era ella para minimizar el cansancio de todo un día, nada que fuera con otras intenciones, a pesar de que ella lo deseara. La sintió respirar cerca de su cuello, lo hizo que diera un imperceptible temblor al saber que la tenía tan cerca._

 _-¡Si me importa tu vida amorosa!_

 _-Es muy tarde para retractarse de lo dicho._

 _-Si te lo demuestro ¿Dejarás de estar molesta conmigo?- Diana lo pensó, era una propuesta muy tentativa ¿cómo se lo demostraría? No estaba tan segura de acceder tan rápido, pero ya llevaba algo de tiempo que…-…por favor- le pidió en una suplica._

 _-Convénceme- retó._

 _Ya era una pequeña costumbre que en esas pequeñas riñas, parecía que ponía a prueba a la inocente Akko, inocente porque hasta cierto punto no parecía pensar mucho en cosas del amor, era una persona que simplemente se dejaba llevar, más sus anteriores encuentros le demostraban lo contrario. Akko la rodeó hasta quedar de frente una a la otra._

 _-¿Vas a besarme?- Akko parecía descubierta en alguna travesura, y se quedó inmóvil ante esas palabras, Diana se dio cuenta había acertado- no me importaría, pero justo ahora acabamos de cenar, y no he lavado mis dientes, te sugeriría ser más…_

 _Parecía olvidar que estaba con la chica a la que no le importaban las reglas, tradiciones y costumbres y/o normas de buen ver, al menos no cuando le impedían su objetivo, así que sin esperarlo unos brazos la rodearon por su cuello y unos labios encontraron los suyos antes de poder terminar su frase. Intentó apartarla en un primer momento, no olvidaba que acababa de decirle que no le importaba su vida amorosa, y que no quería un encuentro así, por capricho de esa niña inmadura que tanto adoraba. Pero su resistencia se perdía al contacto del encuentro con esos labios que se presionaban con fuerza suficiente para dispararle sensaciones agradables, mientras se restregaban descaradamente en los suyos con movimientos un poco erráticos por su resistencia, pero sus labios comenzaban a entreabrirse entre más pasaba el tiempo, y sus brazos en lugar de buscar alejarla, ahora la sujetaban, poco le faltaba para corresponder el abrazo. Akko levantó su mano para agarrarla sobre sus cabellos y acercarla aun más si podía, en tanto, que un gemido descuidado de la chica que "forzaba" le permitió entrar en esa boca, y rozar esa lengua que solía hablar tan finamente. Diana dejó de resistirse y comenzó a corresponder con la misma fuerza, ya no le importaba nada más que corresponderle a esa boca en otro reto más, este sin palabas, pero que disfrutaba, al explorar cada rincón de esa mágica boca, y abrazándola por la cintura se dejó llevar. Akko le había ganado, injustamente claro, al atacar uno de sus puntos débiles, y de qué manera. Rompieron el besó ante la falta de aire, pero no se alejaron del contacto de sus cuerpos._

 _-Eso fue un poco antihigiénico._

 _-Te quiero Diana- los ojos de la correspondida brillaron y su corazón disipó cualquier resquicio de lamento en su corazón- es solo que estaba un poco celosa._

 _-¿Celosa?- ahora si que estaba sorprendida._

 _-Van-san no es el único que tiene interés en ti, muchos chicos se te quedan viendo mucho constantemente, se sonrojan al hacerlo, eso no me gusta, muchos me preguntan por ti, por suerte no pasa a más, y yo…- Diana depositó esta vez un casto beso sobre sus labios y otro más sobre su mejilla._

 _-No debes preocuparte por eso Akko, yo solo tengo ojos para ti ¿Acaso no acabo de demostrártelo? Es Akko quien me preocupa…- dijo con evidente preocupación._

 _-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó curiosa, que recordara, a ella no le sucedía nada semejante como a lo de la otra chica._

 _-Andrew parece ser muy insistente contigo, y desconozco la razón, sabía que debía convertirlo en un insecto para aplastarlo hace mucho tiempo…_

 _-¿Andrew? Jajajajajaja, ¡Qué estás diciendo Diana! ¡El y yo solo somos amigos!_

 _-Tal vez por parte tuya, pero no confió en él…_

 _-Las dos estábamos celosas, eso me alivia…_

 _-¿Celosa? Yo no…- y ahí iba a negarlo de nuevo…_

 _-¡Oh vamos! ¡Admitelo! ¡Que no te de vergüenza!- Akko daba pequeños saltos aun en el abrazo y reía alegre._

 _-Bueno, eso se puede arreglar- dijo contundente- pídeme que sea tu novia y todo arreglado, no tendrás que preocuparte por mis pretendientes._

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pídemelo tú! ¡Soy la princesa en espera de su príncipe que se le declare!_

 _-No, hazlo tú…_

 _-¡No! ¡Tú!_

 _-¡He dicho que debe ser Akko!_

 _-¡Diana!_

 _-¡Akko!_

 _-¡Diana!_

 _Las risas se perdieron esa noche alegremente revoloteando en el aire sobre las chicas, junto al alivio de sus corazones mientras esperaban a ver quien quién era la que se declararía. Al día siguiente, regresaron a sus labores, no olvidando lo del día anterior, sobre todo Akko que buscaba un regalo especial para darle a Diana, pero por más que busco no encontró algo que le convenciera del todo. Diana un poco extrañada por la ausencia de la chica, entre las 6 pm a 7 pm, Akko regresaba justo antes de la cena, para no hacerla preocupar, cosa que ya era muy tarde, Diana se preocupaba por ella sin poder evitarlo._

 _La elegida fue confrontada por la chica de sus sueños, la cual seria le pregunto si es que acaso sucedía algo malo, a lo que simplemente negó con la cabeza._

 _-Te tengo una sorpresa- con una sonrisa en sus labios le tendió su mano, con un poco de desconfianza subió, no solo por la incertidumbre sino porque esperaba que Akko no la fuera a dejar caer de la escoba._

 _Volaron un buen tiempo hasta una red line que la s transportó cerca de Luna Nova, por el lado sur donde se encontraba un bosque, sobrevolaron sobre él, el viento era un poco frío puesto que se acercaba la noche hasta que llegaron a su destino, Akko descendió la escoba lo mejor y más despacio que pudo para que no sucediera cualquier percance._

 _-Quería darte una sorpresa, pero no sabía que podía darte, así que vine aquí cerca de Luna Nova para ver si aquí podía encontrar algo más adecuado, pero no encontraba nada, hace poco simplemente volé por los alrededores y encontré este lugar, quisiera que éste fuera nuestro lugar secreto, para escapar aunque sea por un tiempo cuando sienta que no pueda más, o cuando tú sientas que no puedas más, y escapa conmigo, o simplemente para estar juntas._

 _Akko caminó hasta la pequeña cúpula de concreto, Diana la siguió sobre sus pasos, al llegar tomó de la mano a la de ojos carmesí, la besó suave y despacio, demostrándole su cariño y agradecimiento._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Nota:**

No tengo idea de cómo será el final de LWA presiento que será muy triste, espero que no, sin embargo yo tenía mi propia idea de qué podría suceder al obtener el gran triskellion, en otro capítulo reforzaré esa idea, en este medio he descrito lo que según a mi criterio pudo haber sido otro tipo de final, espero que disfruten la historia, no solo el lemon :P.

Les gustó, no les gustó, comenten igual. El próximo viene el lemon, preparaos eh..


End file.
